Donna Rich
History (Submitted by Gremlin) Background Approximately six weeks prior to the end of the last century, an unusual crystal shard formed in the essence rich sky over the Silver City, the capital of Heaven. The shard was especially unusual as it contained two angelic embryos instead of just one. Angels were not known to have multiple births and thus this was brought before the Presence only after it had been examined for a number of months. Donatella: 2000 - 2005 At the command of the Presence, the shard hatched and two graces emerged. The Presence gave each grace a physical form and identity with one becoming male and the other female. The celestial beings were named and sent for assessment where it was determined they were Ariels, celestial beings of creativity and inspiration. While her twin brother was chosen to become a guardian angel, Donna was chosen to apprentice under the Archangel Gabriel, the Voice of the Almighty. In this capacity, Donna became well-versed in the politics of Heaven and Hell, learning who the most influential figures were, and after just five short years was surprised to find herself ascending to the role of the Voice of the Almighty when her mentor, Gabriel, decided to take a sabbatical. The Voice: 2005 - 2013 As the Voice, Donna did incredible work (or so I am told). Exactly what she did during this time is a matter for someone far less mortal than I to explain. Though, the Presence's decision to elevate her to such a high-profile role in the court of Heaven did make at least one enemy for Donna: The Archangel Raphael, who felt he was more deserving. The Voice: 2013 - 2016 Eight years into her career as the Voice, Donna discovered that her twin brother had been removed from his charge as a guardian angel and been forced into service of the Pax Dei, the military arm of Heaven, where he was being forcibly infused with essence in an attempt to change him from Ariel to Seraphim. Even though he'd been subjected to this treatment for nearly two years, he was still resistant to the change and this process amounted to agonizing torture. Though eight years is but a brief time in Heaven, and she felt out of her mind for doing so, Donna went before the Presence to plead on her brother's behalf. Though the Presence didn't consent to her wish, the Presence also didn't tell her not to use her authority as the Voice to order her brother be freed at once, so that's what she did. When her brother's former commander Asmodel learned that Donna had acted on her own, he went before the Archangel Raphael to file a complaint. Raphael and Asmodel captured Donna and marched her before the Throne, only to find it empty. The Presence was simply missing.Network Files: Donna Rich 1 The Voice: 2017 - Present Missing Data Supplemental Reports * (Submitted by Four-Eyes) We have met Donna, though she didn't give her name. Instead she referred to herself as the Metatron. She appeared before us to take possession of a recovered artifact which we had recovered during the course of an investigation into a scheme by a real estate mogul possessed by a demon. She wasn't the first angel we met though. * (Submitted by Four-Eyes) In addition to the Voice, there are two other angelic roles with the authority of the Presence. These are the Mercy of the Almighty and the Vengeance of the Almighty. Collectively these are known as the Hands of the Almighty. The role of "Vengeance" was formerly known as the Wrath of the Almighty, but has undergone a change. * (Submitted by Prof) Forgive me for being skeptic here but I feel it is important to note that I do not subscribe to the belief of the divine. Obviously, I do not doubt this being's existence, nor her power. Ronnie and I have met with similar beings on occasion, but I object to calling them "angels" as I fear that doing so will lead to further veneration of such beings. Threat Assessment Resources * Ariel Physiology ** Chronokinetic Suspension of Time ** Cosmic Awareness ** Dimensional Shifting ** Divine Authority ** Flight ** Enhanced Physicality ** Healing Touch ** Limited Empathy & Telepathy ** Immortality ** Siren Song ** Sonic Scream ** Sorcery ** Teleportation Weaknesses * Enochian Laws * Vulnerability to Anti-Supernal Sorcery * Vulnerability to Eldritch and Infernal Energy Trivia and Notes Trivia * After Chuck Shurley committed himself to an asylum she convinced him continue writing.Network Files: Chuck Shurley Notes * The Voice is a composite character of The Voice (Divine Presence) and Voice (a hero from United Planets Young Heroes). The name is completely new. * Her appearance is based on Voice, but her outfit was black and red, not white and yellow. * All her family are various angels, devils and demons from the comics, except Imogen who's from Constantine TV series. Links and References * Appearances of Donna Rich * Character Gallery: Donna Rich Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Roysovitch/Creator Category:Composite Character Category:Angel Category:Immortality Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Magic Category:Teleportation Category:Flight Category:Omnisexual Characters Category:Blonde Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Relaxed Identity Category:Submitted by Gremlin Category:Single Characters Category:Twins Category:Heavenite Category:Female Characters Category:Healing Category:Wings Category:Sound Manipulation Category:Heaven Clan Category:Vulnerability to Magic Category:Height 5' 10" Category:Subsidiary Reality V